<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plush Present by sardonyx164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975777">Plush Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164'>sardonyx164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ally Array (1 &amp; 274) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Character (s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling, Gen, Napping, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Chad give each other Christmas gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ally Array (1 &amp; 274) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2233152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plush Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Scene: a break room in the Arctic Base. An exhausted and disgruntled looking Chad walks into the room]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>(Why must Christmas celebrations always be so<em> noisy </em>and <em><b>overwhelming</b></em>...<strong><em>?!</em></strong> It’s even worse when they appear from <em><b>out of nowhere</b><strong>!</strong></em> I hope I never go to another party in my life...!)</p><p>
  <em>[He slowly walks over to a mattress and flops down onto it. He then pulls out a blue Rainbow Monkey plushie from under his pillow and cuddles it]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> (At least I have something soft to cuddle. Oh, wait, that’s right...Christmas Day is tomorrow, and I’m planning on giving this little guy away to my sweet Nigie. Oh, well. He needs this more than I do, anyway.)</p><p>
  <em>[He slowly closes his eyes...and then he slowly reopens them upon realizing that Nigel Uno is sleeping soundly next to him. The younger boy is happily cuddling a red Rainbow Monkey plushie]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [beaming] (Speaking of Nigie...he looks so <em>adorable</em> when he’s sleeping...!)</p><p>
  <em>[Chad inches over to the younger boy and caresses his face. Nigel happily mutters something in his sleep and hugs the plushie tighter. Chad’s already large grin gets bigger]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> (Aw, who’s my beautiful angel princess~? You are~! You are, Nigie~!)</p><p>
  <em>[Chad gives Nigel a gentle kiss on his temple. Nigel mutters something again as he slowly wakes up. Chad hurriedly shoves the blue plushie under a pillow before stroking Nigel’s scalp]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [softly] Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, okay?</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel nods and slowly closes his eyes...but quickly reopens his eyes and shoves the plushie under his shirt]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [flatly] Wow, that’s a good hiding spot. What makes it even better is that I just saw you put that plushie there two seconds ago.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b>...What plushie?</p><p>
  <em>[Chad nonchalantly pulls the plushie out of Nigel’s shirt (which makes Nigel giggle)]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> This one, of course.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [blushing] Oh, that? It’s, uh, not mine.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [unconvinced] Oh, yes, of course. Your initials located on this little guy’s back is <em>totally</em> convincing me that he doesn’t belong to you.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Well, you see, I...oh, alright, I admit it. [crossing his arms] That plushie is mine. I...find that I can sleep better when I cuddle up to him. [angrily] So give him back!</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel abruptly snatches the plushie from Chad’s hands and gives the older boy a look that says “He’s <b>my</b> comfort object; don’t take him away, please”]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[unfazed] Wow, you <em>really</em> love soft red things, don’t you?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b>...Wait, you’re not upset?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Upset? <em>Me?</em> Please. I remember this one time where you took a nap on one of my sweaters....and then there was that other time where you took a nap while <em>wearing</em> my sweater. Trust me, I’m used to it.</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[breathing a sigh of relief]...Oh. Okay. But, ah...on a slightly different topic...what exactly are you doing here, sir?</p><p><b>Chad:</b>...Huh? Oh, it’s because I’m... not really too fond of parties, that’s all. I don’t know how other people can stand all of that noise.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> You’re not fond of parties, either? I thought I was the only one...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [smiling warmly] Well, you’re not.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Oh, that’s...that’s good, sir. [clearing his throat] Ah, sir, do you...have a blue Rainbow Monkey, by chance?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[smiling sheepishly]...Why do you ask?</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>Hmm, just wondering.</p><p>
  <em>[Chad slowly pulls out the blue Rainbow Monkey from under his pillow]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Well...I suppose this answers your question.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Uh huh.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [hurriedly] And I... spend a lot of time cuddling with him, you know? Uh, he always helps me feel better after a long and tiring day, you know? And, um, I have <em>a lot</em> of long and tiring days, you know?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> I see.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> There’s...there’s nothing wrong with cuddling a plushie, right...?!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Absolutely <em><b>not,</b></em> sir. One of my dreams is to jump into a pile of plushies...and perhaps take a nap within said pile. I’m sure <em>every</em> kid dreams of doing the same thing.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [relieved] Hmm, I see.</p><p>
  <em>[They both silently twiddle their fingers for a few seconds, until...]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad/Nigel:</b> I just want to let you know that I got this Rainbow Monkey for you! I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but you look like you could use it now!</p><p>
  <em>[They stare at each other out of surprise for a while before bursting out laughing. The two then happily exchange their plushies. Chad gives his newly acquired red Rainbow Monkey a look that says “I will cherish you forever”, while Nigel gives his newly acquired blue Rainbow Monkey a sad smile]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Aw, thank you so very much for this lovely gift, Nigie! [giving the plushie a tight hug] I love him so much!</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>Well, I’m...glad that you like my gift...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [worried] Hey, what’s wrong?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Chad...please take good care of my old friend, alright?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> I will, Nigel. I will guard him and love him with my <em>life.</em></p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [quietly] Alright. Thank you.</p><p>
  <em>[Chad abruptly starts playing with the younger boy’s face]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Hmm, you know, you’re like a plushie yourself. You’re so soft and squishy that people feel better just by <em>looking</em> at you.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [giggling] What? Sir, please, I’m not...soft and squishy. I mean, I don’t even have hair...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Well, these Rainbow Monkeys don’t have hair, and yet they’re the most adorable things to ever exist. [rubbing his face against Nigel’s temple] Just. Like. You.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Do you mean it, sir?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [planting a kiss on Nigel’s scalp] Absolutely.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Oh, um...thank you, sir. Not just for cheering me up, but also for your gift. I...will take good care of him. I promise.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> That’s good to hear.</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel yawns and lies down on his back. He then gives his blue plushie a tight squeeze as he slowly closes his eyes. Chad quickly wraps his arms around Nigel and rests his head on the younger boy’s collarbone]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>Oh, good. I was just about to ask you if you were going to cuddle me.</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Well, I <em>did</em> wake you up. Consider this my apology.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [yawns] Alright. Thank you.</p><p>
  <em>[Chad quickly and discreetly places his red plushie next to Nigel’s plushie. A half-asleep Nigel puts one arm around Chad’s shoulder and happily snuggles up closer to the older boy]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [yawns] (Me and Nigel have been napping together quite a lot lately...but I’m not complaining.) [slowly closing his eyes] (We’re protecting ourselves from the cold, we’re getting oxytocin into our systems...and best of all, we’re restoring our energy.) [holding Nigel tighter] (And there’s also the fact that Nigie is the softest boy I have ever met.) [humming happily] (Every team needs someone like him.)</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Headcanon:</p><p>Numbuhs 274 and 1 are both autistic. </p><p>In my previous stories, Chad is shown multiple times that he has no concept of personal space. He also loves playing with and hugging soft objects (namely Nigel). Canonically, as the Supreme Leader, he (usually) has a blank/stoic expression.</p><p>It's more subtle with Nigel, but it's still there (likes things to be organized, loves hugging plushies, pretty blunt at times, and so on).</p><p> </p><p>Semi-related:<br/>https://x-i-l-verify.tumblr.com/post/637391050856595457/dovewithscales-seriesofnonsequiturs</p><p>The post talks about how giving away your plushie (or worse, getting your plushie taken away from you) can cause psychological damage and higher chance of drug addictions. Getting plushies for yourself is giving yourself the love you've never had as a child. Kind of appropriate considering Chad's home life, huh?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>